


Skylar Dark Desire

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Mighty Med
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Skylar Storm dark desire is release when she meets a young boy who finds her very attracted. Requested by Ignaci0
Kudos: 1





	Skylar Dark Desire

Today is Superhero Appreciation Day. It is the day where everybody dresses up as their favorite heroes (and sometimes villains) for the entire day. Skylar is excited because she wants to dress up as herself and walk around the normal being herself.

Skylar is walking out and about in her outfit going to school when she feels someone staring at her. Not knowing who it could be with everyone dressing up as heroes and villains, she is on her guard ready to attack anyone who seems like a threat. She walks into an area devoid of people to get this mysterious threat out in the open. She turns the corner and as the mystery stalker does the same. Skylar jumps out in front of him in a battle stance, scaring the figure. She looks down and sees that it's just a boy no older than 8. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay?" She asks him to pick him up and swipes the dirt off him "Yeah I'm okay." the boy answered. "What's your name sweetie?" She asks him to examine him to see if he's hurt in any way. "Ben." "Ben where's your parents" at home. I was on my way to pick up my costume and that's when I saw you." "Ben, why were you following me?" On closer inspection, she is shocked to see the boy's huge erection peeking out of the top of his shorts. Skylar stares at Ben's shorts seeing his surprisingly large dick sticking out of it and becomes flustered and aroused by him getting so hard by just staring at her. Unable to control her lust, she tells him that "you know Ben I'm the real Skylar Storm" Ben doesn't believe her at first, but then she pulls out her comic in her bag and shows him the resemblance. Ben is star-struck that he is talking to the Skylar Storm. She smiles and continues to say "I can help "relieve you of the pain that's happening in your shorts." "Ben is not exactly sure what she means but is non the less excited to be around her.

She takes him to her school and sneaks into the supply closet. Skylar gets close to Ben and says "So Ben, I can see that you like me." she takes her outfit off showing her teenage body to this 8-year-old boy. Ben seeing Skylar's soft perfect body causes his dick so much pain, wanting to penetrate Skylar's beautiful 15-year-old body. "So Ben, what do you think of me now?" Ben just stares at her unable to fathom how incredibly lucky he is. There she gets on her knees and pulls Ben's shorts and underwear down, seeing the full size and shape of his juicy meaty cock. Skylar sucks on Ben's dick, bobbing her head back and forth occasionally licking the shaft and balls. "Do you like my lips wrapped around your cock?". She asks him, stroking his dick as she looks at him. Ben shakes his head yes and Skylar continues Sucking his cock, bobbing her head faster and faster till she gets his cock balls deep in her mouth holding it in place gagging on it. She then Strokes his cock saying "I love your cock so much Ben.". She then sits on a box, leaning back on a wall with her legs wide open showing this 8-year-old boy her moist glistening pussy and tells him "I want you inside me. Stick your magnificent cock in my slutty hole.". Ben gets on his knees and with the help of Skylar, he inserts the tip in the right hole and pushes his dick in her. Ben thrusts his pelvic to penetrate her pussy with his dick, Skylar moan's trying to contain it so as to not call attention. Ben fills her pussy with pleasure. "Ooohhh Fuck! Aaaahhhh Yeeesss!" as Ben fornicates her, Skylar grabs one of his hands and places it on one of her tits wanting him to grope her. Ben grabs onto her tits while continuously banging her. "Oh Yes. Right There, Right There. Aaahhh! It Feels Sooo Good!" After a while Skylar has Ben get off her and has him laying on his back. Skylar gets on her knees in between Ben's legs and sucks him off again tasting her juicy wet pussy from Ben's cock. Ben comes in her mouth, Skylar purposely drooling some of it out so she can rub some of it against her press all sexual like. Ben happy he got to fuck a superhero and begins to leave. Skylar stops him saying "Where do you think you're going, the fun isn't over yet, my little Play Toy." The two continue to fuck in the Supply Closet until the school day is over. Skylar wants more of Ben's cock becoming addicted to it but he is all tapped out and is unable to get hard again.

Skylar takes Ben to Mighty Med where she can give him something so he will never have to take a break. Skylar sneaks Ben into the hospital by claiming that he is the son of a most obscures superhero. Skylar leaves Ben in an empty hospital as she looks around to give Ben the perfect medicine for him. As Skylar looks around Oliver walks up behind her saying "Hey Skylar. I haven't seen you in school all day, are you okay?" Skylar answered "Yeah, actually I'm helping out a friend. He has extremely low energy and I need some kind of serum or radioactive Ray to boost his energy for a long time or possibly indefinitely. Any ideas?" Oliver thinks for a second and answers "Then you need element Ex-L . It's an experimental drug developed by some super-intelligent guy that can energize cells to run super capacity." "That sounds exactly what I need. where can I find it?" she asked. Oliver answers "It's in the pharmacy room." Skylar quickly runs to the room saying to Oliver "Thank you." Oliver quickly shouts out to her "The only doctors are allowed to take it out!" but she seems to not have heard him. She sneaks into the pharmacy room and steals some Ex-L. she gets back into the room to inject Ben. Ben has a surge of energy going through his body and his dick just shoots up rock hard making Skylar very ecstatic upon looking at it. Skylar, excited that it works, strips off her clothes enthusiastically, leans against the bed between Ben's legs, tearing apart his costume, and gives him blowjobs. Skylar's heart races being turned on to the fact that she's completely naked, her boobs and ass out, having sex with a child at a place she considers her second home, where anyone can come in and expose her to everyone she knows in the hospital. Skylar ravages on Ben dick, spitting on it, slapping it on her tits. Skylar leans up in heat and kisses Ben inserting her tongue in his mouth. Skylar moans feeling her tongue in the boy's mouth, caressing around and his saliva entering in her mouth. Before Skylar can get on top of him she hears footsteps and conversation about her coming towards their room and she quickly jumps on the bed, hugs him, putting his face in her breasts, and covers themselves in a very large, thick blanket that's on the bed.

Kaz and Oliver come into the room looking for Skylar. "Hey Skyler we've been looking for you." Kaz says. "Really what for?" Skylar replies "While we've noticed you've been acting very strange lately. And we just want to do a routine checkup to see if you're alright." Oliver answered. "What's with the blanket?" Kaz says as he reaches for the blanket "Don't touch it!" Skylar screams out causing Kaz to draw back his hand. Skylar looks at the boys being shocked at her reaction. She then clarified by saying "I mean I'm not decent under here I was in the middle of changing when you guys just barged in here." Now feeling embarrassed, Oliver says "Sorry about that, we'll just ask you a series of questions it won't take long." "Okay let's get started" says Kaz. Kaz and Oliver ask Skylar a series of questions ("How are you feeling on a scale of 1 to 8?" "Have you experienced any mood swings?") While under her blanket, Skylar blindly reaches for Ben dick to shove it into her pussy. She succeeded getting Ben dick into her pussy, and Ben feels the overwhelming can't help but let out a moan to which Kaz and Oliver immediately notice. "What was that?" Oliver asks as he looks around the room. "I don't know it sounds like it was coming from..." "I didn't hear anything." Skylar cuts Kaz off trying not to make a big deal out of it as she forces Ben into her breast to smother his moaning. "Are you sure that was clearly a distinct sound." Kaz being insistent. "Maybe it was the wind or maybe you guys have been working so hard." Skylar says to them as she begins to slowly hump her causing Skylar's mind to not think straight and breathe heavily. Kaz nods his head saying "Yeah we have been working hard, haven't we."

Kaz and Oliver continue asking her series of questions to diagnose her. "Have you been in contact with any Cosmic Supernatural or scientific items in the last 24 hours?" "Have you experienced anything out of the ordinary lately?" "What answer did you get on question 5 of your history homework?") Skylar tries her best to respond as she bits her lips and lets out small moans as she tries not to lose herself in pleasure from the boy constantly fucking her and sucks on her beautiful youthful tits. "One last question have you heard of the Copulate Mania?" Kaz asks Skylar. "No, I haven't." Skylar answered, trying her best to stay calm. Kaz tells her "Well we're not 100% sure what it is." Oliver continues to say. "The comic that has this condition is only in one comic book only available in certain comic book shops." "sadly not including our own." Kaz adds on. Skylar feels herself about to lose it when Ben cums in her pussy filling her womb with his hot thick cum. "But we do know is that it's something that all Calderan goes through." Oliver tells her. "One of its symptoms is that it causes extreme emotional behavior, causing a Calderan to develop strong emotions and impair their judgment." Kaz explains. "So just be careful Skylar." Oliver tells her.

Once Kaz and Oliver finally leave, Skylar throws the blanket away and is ready to have some fun, but she finds Ben fast asleep still sucking her tits. After a long day of fucking Skylar, Ben's all tired out but she sees that Ben is still hard, show that the drug is still working. Feeling her pussy being overflowing with cum so Skylar moves him aside and pushes his cum out her vagina, scooping all that she can and slurp it down her mouth enjoying the taste. After drinking his entire load she gives him a boobjob, still can't get enough of Ben's cock. As Skylar rubs her tits against Ben's big hard cock she chuckles to herself saying "Doing so bad feels so good."


End file.
